


BC messed up

by Donghunz



Category: 1TEAM (Band)
Genre: Angst, BC and Jinwoo fight, M/M, i was sad im sorry, this is a hurt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghunz/pseuds/Donghunz
Summary: BC messed up, and Jinwoo has to deal with it.
Relationships: Jin Sungho | BC/Lee Jinwoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	BC messed up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandarinorangeboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandarinorangeboy/gifts).



Jinwoo smacked his fist on the table in front of him “how fucking could you! You're such a dirty lying, cheating rat!” the anger in his eyes connected with BC’s blank ones across the room. “All these years, I have defended you, loved you, and gave you so much! And you end everything like this, you inconsiderate piece of shit!?” Jinwoo ran over and gave BC’s shoulder a strong shove. “Do you remember when we were younger BC? When you first came from Texas? When we met as trainees?” Jinwoo’s lip quivered but his irritated expression remained prominent as he shouted. “Remember those nights we spent together? The emotions we felt together? The frustration on our tour…. the frustration during practices… the frustration of.. Learning to love each other…” Tears started to well up in jinwoo’s eye’s, BC’s face still expressionless. “Was that all for nothing!?” Jinwoo yells as he shoves his fists into BC’s shoulders again, sending him backwards “And what is this for? What are my feelings for?” Jinwoo analyzed the face before him. Void of emotions. Jinwoo let the tears fall, the tears formed by the painful realization that BC did all this, and feels nothing. Jinwoo pushes him back again. “Why dont you say anything?... huh!?” 

Push

“Did i really not mean anything this whole time?”

Push

“Not even a tiny bit of remorse?”

Push

“What-”

Push

“Was”

Push

“This-”

BC’ back hits the wall with one last shove

“What was this all for???” Jinwoo yelled. As he finished yelling they stared at each other and the anger fell from jinwoo’s face and it was replaced with sadness, the tears fell harder “what… what were we for BC?? Why.. why did you do this??”

BC gently grabbed jinwoo’s cheek and leaned in. He kissed jinwoo on the lips and then leaned into jinwoo’s ear as he whispered “remember that plus 4 you put down?” BC slid something into jinwoo’s hand. Jinwoo shakily brought the card up to his face. He widened his eyes in disbelief. An UNO reverse card. BC scoffed and backed away from jinwoo and went to open the door. Before he left he turned at jinwoo and said “No you” and left.

Jinwoo’s tears fell as he stood in the silent room.

“Uno” was all he managed to muster as he looked at the one card in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not a hurt fic i can't write that well so I did what I could do with my talents and thats tasteless humor


End file.
